


Silent Confession

by koogeyamaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogeyamaa/pseuds/koogeyamaa
Summary: If he only could, Kageyama Tobio would turn back the time. To a time where Miya Atsumu is still alive.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 24





	Silent Confession

> **...And just when i thought i lost you, there you are standing in front of the door, smiling fondly.**

Tobio’s eyes were brimming with tears as he read the content of Atsumu’s letters. All the words Atsumu failed to convey. All the hidden confessions. A glimpseinto Atsumu’s mind, and a love that was lost

Despite Atsumu’s boisterous nature, surprisingly, he loves quietly. Atsumu was never the type of person who shows Tobio off. Was not the type to give kisses in public nor hold Tobio’s hands. No. Atsumu loves in silence. His love is apparent when he cards through Tobio’s hair after he woke up due to a nightmare. His love is clear, when he plays Tobio’s favorite movie when Tobio lost a match. It was explicitly implied, in the way he’d let Tobio get the bigger serving of food. But out of all the things he has done, Atsumu never once said that he loves him. That wasn’t a problem in the beginning, Tobio is also a master of keeping quiet. Locking his feelings inside.

Atsumu’s love is enough. Until it was not.

Until doubts started to crawl into Tobio’s consciousness. Until he started suspecting everyone around Atsumu to be Atsumu’s side piece. Until he stopped trusting Atsumu.

Until actions were deemed as moot, and declarations of love are needed.

> “Do you even love me, Atsumu-san?” he remembered asking.
> 
> “More than you could possibly understand, Tobio-kun.”
> 
> “i don’t believe you.”

And that was the last words both of them uttered to each other. Tobio ran away from their home. Unable to cope with his own insecurities. He can’t breathe in there. Unbeknownst to him, Atsumu followed him out of the door. Desperate to keep Tobio from leaving. Unaware that a car was speeding towards him, hitting him full speed. Robbing Atsumu of any chance of reconciling and Tobio of apologizing. When Osamu delivered Atsumu’s letters for Tobio, Tobio broke down.

Atsumu loves him.

Kageyama Tobio was too much of a fool who believed his own insecurities over his partner. His insecurities which cost him everything, and now he had to live with its consequences; life without Miya Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/koogeyamaa) I promise I don't bite!


End file.
